


Nick gets a new Partner

by TesTeal



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Exchange Program, Wesen, new partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: Because Hank resinged, Nick gets partnered with an out of town Deputy.





	Nick gets a new Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This Work was posted here, then I deleted it,upps. Now it is here again :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the series ‘Grimm’ not its characters!  
> Any resemblance to an actual person is purely coincidental.  
> The Town from, where the exchange is, exist according to Google and their webpage*, I just borrowed the data on the staff of the P.D.  
> *http://www.policeone.com/police-departments/hermann-police-dept-hermann-mo/
> 
>  
> 
> Set after 2x02
> 
> Spoilers to some things before 2x02

~Portland Police, Portland, Oregon~

 

Sean Renard, Captain of this precinct, a half-Wesen royal,sat in his office. On his desk lays the resignation letter from Detective Hank Griffin, Detective Nicholas Burkhardt´s Partner. The Reason he quit is some sort of PTSD.

Detective Burkhardt didn't know at this point.

So he stood up and walked towards his office door, opened it and looked for Detective Burkhardt.

Burkhardt sat at his office desk, his body language indicated he was lost in his thoughts, probably speculating why his girlfriend, Juliette, can´t remember him after the coma, a ‘Hexenbiest’ put her in.

 

Then he called:”Burkhardt, my office.Now!” Nick startled, stretched and walked to the Captain's office.Renard sat again behind his desk, pointed Nick to sit down when he came in.

“Hello, Captain, what do you need?”Nick asked.

“Nick, I presume, Hank told you that he resigned due to some problems?”Renard said cautiously.

Nick answered with a surprised look on his Face: “Yes, he told me that he is going to quit, but I thought he would think about it. Looks like he didn´t.”

Renard didn't like to be bare of Bad News despite that he told Nick: “Yes well. I thought because you are without a partner and the Commissioner informed me that our precinct gets a police officer from another city as an observer, that you team up with this cop.It would be a good solution if Griffin decides to come back. I will keep the letter for a week.”

Nick after thinking a few minutes said:”If you think it is for the best, Captain, then I´m on board!”

  
  


One hour later, the Captain still sat in his office, when his office phone rang, he answered:”This is Captain Renard!”

A female voice replied:”Hello this is Hannah Saxton from the Commissioner office. I´ve got news concerning the ‘Intra Police’ Program. We, now, know from which city you will get a transfer, from a small town by the name ‘Hermann’ in Missouri.It has a little police department with six officers.Do you know who will be the counterpart in your precinct?”

“Hello, Miss Saxton. Yes, I know. It will be Detective Nicholas Burkhardt, he is currently without a partner.”

Miss Saxton said:”Thank you, Captain, I will inform the Commissioner! Good afternoon!”

“To you too, Miss Saxton” then he hung up.

  
  


~Two days later~

 

Nick sat at his office desk thinking about the key and its secrets.

But his thoughts got him nowhere, so he started his Computer, opened an Internet Browser and searched for information on the crusaders.

He just found something promising when the Captain called him in his office, so he closed the Internet Browser and turned the Computer off, then he walked to the Captain's office.

After closing the door behind him, Nick noticed an unknown man with the Captain.

The man was about his statue but had military-short blond hair and bright-green eyes, there were innocence and inexperience in them, where Nick has the eyes of a soldier with battle experience who learned to love it.

Nick asked himself *is this my new partner from the other city?*.

 

The captain began to speak:”Ahh, Detective Burkhardt, I would like you to meet Deputy Jonathan Müller from Hermann in Missouri, you will be partners for the next half year! Deputy Müller, this is Detective Nicholas Burkhardt, he has the highest solving rate with his former partner.”

Deputy Müller walked towards Nick to shake his hand while saying with an unknown accent:”Nice to meet you, Detective!”

Nick answered while still shaking hands:”You too, Deputy!”

Right when Nick wanted to ask Deputy Müller about his experience with murders, Sergeant Wu knocked on the office door,came in and said “Captain, Nick, we've got a suspect for the Shade murder in custody” he looked down on the paper in his hand,” a Rodney Connor, we found his prints on the table and the back door nop”

The Captain replied:”Thank you, Sargent! Nick would you, take Müller with you, interrogate Mister Connor, please”

Nick has another proposition, because if anyone ever found out who the real killer was even if it was an accident it could go badly with his other convictions:”I would like Müller to interrogate Connor, a fresh set of eyes might help!”

The Captain asked Müller:”Is that okay with you Müller?”

Müller replied:”Okay but first I would like to get briefed before I go in!”

  
  


20 minutes later, Müller knew the details of the case and was ready to interrogate the ‘suspect’.

 

So Nick and the Captain went to the observation room. In the interrogation room sat already the suspect, Rodney Connor, impatiently, when Müller came in with glasses and the paper file, both he hadn't before. Müller sat down, put the files before him and set his glasses right.

 

After that he began his interrogation, he started it with playing insecure:”Are you Rodney Connor, the suspect in the Shade killing?Ups, I think I am not suspect to say the last! But you are Rodney Connor, aren't you? I´ve got some questions about Catherine Shade!”

 

The ‘suspect’ answered:”Yes, I am, but I know no Cathrine Shade!”

Müller replied in an innocent and calm voice:”Please, don't lie to me, your prints were found on a table and a side door handle”

 

Connor repeated with a straight face:”I know no Cathrine Shade..”

Müller interrupted him:”Your prints were found in her house!”Connor continued:”What I wanted to say is I know no Cathrine Shade but I know an Adalind Shade, and I was once at her house!”

“Ok, now we getting somewhere..So why were you at the house, which doesn't belong to Adalind Shade but her mother Catherine?”

Connor,now seemed a little uneasy said:”I delivered a box to the house as a favor for a buddy I met in prison, you probably know that I work for a post-Service and the house was on my route so I thought it couldn't hurt that he owes me a favor for something as little as this!”

Müller, now excited to find out the truth, asked:”What was in the box, Connor?”

 

After a few seconds hesitation, he answered:”I don't know for certain but I think some exotic organic drug, the friend deals with this grey-legal sort of things!”

Müller, with a surprised look on his face, said:”We have no record that either Adalind or Catherine Shade did drugs. Could you give examples of these ‘exotic organic drugs’?”

 

“Did you ever hear of ...”,then he listed some unknown names who sounded not at all like drugs more like plants or something similar organic.So after Müller looked in the mirror behind him, he said, in a tense voice:”I am sorry but I can't say I ever heard any of these names you listed as drugs”

  
  


~Meanwhile in the observation room~

 

Renard:”Nick, do you think he is telling the truth?”

Nick:”I am not a hundred percent sure but yeah I think he tells the truth. And to those so-called drugs, I think I heard of them before”.

Renard, surprised, asked:”You did?Where?”

Nick answered:”Do you remember the case a few months back where a local spices shop owner was killed by some junkies in his own shop? He had some of these names on bottles in his basement!”

Renard had to think about it a few seconds but then answered:”Yeah, you first thought he was a dealer, but couldn't prove it!”

Nick, with an uneasy face, revealed:”Exactly, what isn´t in the report is that I found out they are stimulating but not illegal!”

 

After this revelation, Renard thought a few seconds about whether or not he should lecture Nick or not but the only asked:”Ok, what do you mean by ‘stimulating’?”

Nick answered right away like he was practicing it:”Not all but some brain´s or hormones or something like it respond to the ‘drug’ with a Stimulation, to excite the region to its functional activity! I think I go visit a CI about this!”

 

Deputy Müller ended the interrogation after this reveal he joined Nick and Renard who still were in the observation room. He asked:“what do we do now?“

Nick replied:“Now I go visit a spice Shop !“

Before Nick could leave the Captain stopped him and demanded:“Take Miller with you!“

Nick wanted to reply something but the Captain stared him down.

So Nick and Miller left for the spice shop to ask Rosalee about these so-called drugs.

 

On the drive to the shop, neither of them talked.

They entered “Exotic Spice & Tea Shop” and Nick called:”Ms. Calvert are you here?”, it was code for ‘I am here as a cop who doesn't know Rosalee personal’.

Rosalee came out of the basement with a stack of Books in her hands before Rosalee could reply anything Deputy Müller asked if she needed help. Thankful she said Yes and Deputy Müller took the Books and carried them to the bookshelves behind the counter.

 

In response to Rosalee’s woge, the Deputy woged too.Nick could only think *great, a Fuchsbau as a Partner. Thankfully, he didn't Look my way*

Nick acted as if he didn't See anything and asked Rosalee:”Ms. Calvert, I am Detective Burkhardt this is Deputy Müller. Maybe you remember me We met a few months ago.”

Rosalee, looking at him sadly, replied:”Yes, I remember! What can I do for you?”

 

Deputy Müller answered:”We need your help. We came across a few names we think are organic material and hope you could enlighten us about them.”

While they talked to Rosalee Nick got a call from Wu who informed them that the alibi checked out.

When they finally were through the long list, the conclusion was that none were illegal by human law.

 

“Müller, would you be so kind and wait outside while I talk to Miss Calvert for a moment?”Nick asked the Deputy. The Deputy was clearly hesitant to do so, maybe because he wanted to ask the same thing, but nodded.

 

When the Deputy was gone Nick asked Rosalee: “What should I do, Rosalee? He is a fuchsbau!”

Rosalee seemed to expect the question because she replied directly with: “Nick, you know it is your decision I can not make the decision for you what to do about...”

Rosalee wanted to continue when the both heard Monroe growl: “Who are you? Why are you here?”

At the same time, Nick and Rosalee rushed into the main room of the spice shop where Monroe had the Deputy grabbed at the throat shoved against a panel.

Both were in full form.

Before the Deputy could reply Nick answered for him in a calm voice: “Monroe, that is Deputy Müller, he is my new partner on the job.”

That brought the attention of both Monroe and the Deputy on Nick. Apparently, the Deputy recognized that Nick was a Grimm because he got even more excited, he even tried to get away but noticed that a Blutbaden had him at the throat.

 

Meanwhile, Monroe calmed down and shifted back to human form.

Before Monroe released him, he took Müller's service weapon away. The Deputy backed away in a corner of the Shop when he finally could.

 

Rosalee would like to go to him but know it would only agitate him more, meanwhile, Monroe positioned himself between Rosalee and Nick.Nick holds his hands only on his side but away from his weapon.

 

Nick said while catching Müller's eyes: “I am not going to hurt you, Deputy!”. Apparently, Müller got his voice back and cooked out: “Y..You a...re a G..ggrimm!”

Rosalee stepped forward, woged, and said: “I know you probably do not trust me right now but you are safe here, no one is going to hurt you here! Neither Detective Burkhardt nor my friend Monroe will hurt you!” empathizing “Detective” and “my friend”.

Then Nick speaks: “Deputy, I mean you no harm if you do the same. Foremost I am a cop and don't go around dispatching heads where no need is to do so.”

 

After a while, the Deputy left his corner and with his eyes towards as left the spice shop all the while saying: “I will think about it and tell no one I promise!”

Rosalee Monroe and Nick discussed the case for a while then Nick left too.

 

The next day the Deputy waits for Nick before the precinct. They talk for a while about Nick's world then head into the station together.

At Nick's desk sits Hank.Nick introduces the Deputy to his former partner and then leaves to a more private room to talk to Hank.

Hank apologizes for just leaving and tells Nick he won't come back because he fell in love and has a new job as a Phys Ed teacher at an elementary school. They say their goodbyes and promised to not lose contact.

 

A few days the Deputy gives his resignation his Sheriff's Department because he was hired by the Captain and will become Nick's new partner.


End file.
